


The Internship

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Jason is all shy and responsible, M/M, Older&CEO!Jason, Percy IS NOT, Smut, Student&Intern!Percy, They didn't know each other at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy begin flirting into a crowded club. Things get <em>hot</em>... just to to get <em>weird</em> the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooooooo everybody! Another - short, this time - Jercy. Because why not. I don't have much to say, so let's get down to business.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is NOT my first language. You're allowed to freely complain about it with my parents (or with me, it's the same).  
> \- Older!Jason. Age difference. Not _too_ high, anyway. Just a little decade. Percy is legal.  
>  \- Three-parts one shot!  
> ENJOY *-* (hopefully)

“Dude, that _blondie_ over there has been staring at you for the past two hours!”

Percy frowned when he noticed that his friend was insistently tapping on his shoulder, trying to gain his attention. The music in that _damn_ club was way too high to hear anything. “What?!,” he asked – almost shouting -, and being genuinely confused.

“Mr. Blondie. Other side of the counter, left.” Grover wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. “Hot stuff. Go and get him.”

Percy turned around rolling his eyes, but followed Grover's eyes anyway. As soon as the blond guy noticed that Percy was looking at him, he tore his eyes off. The boy chuckled and gave Grover his attention again. “Shit. I think you're right.”

Grover shrugged, playing with the coaster under his drink. He was smirking mischievously. “He's nice. Talk to him.”

Percy chuckled and pointed at the glass that Grover was holding casually. “Can I take a sip of your Bloody Mary?”

“No fucking way. You're not twenty-one.”

“What?!” He laughed loudly. “Oh, c'mon! I just started college!”

Grover nodded wisely, making Percy laugh even more. “Exactly. That means no alcohol for you. Not in a public place full of people. Not from _me_. If you want to get drunk, just wait for my birthday party. Right?”

Percy licked his lips, shaking his head with fond exasperation. “Right. Since the fact that you're boring, I'm going to flirt with that guy behind me and hopefully let him fuck me later. Is he still looking at me?”

The other boy casually glanced over Percy's shoulder and tried not to laugh. Mr. Blondie pretended to be playing with his straw instead of looking at his friend intensely. “Hell yes,” Grover chuckled.

“Do I look good?”

Grover rolled his eyes. “You've got ebony hair, insanely beautiful green eyes and toned pecs. Always. Stop bothering me and disappear from my sight.”

Percy winked at him and stood up from his chair. “I'll text you later. Maybe. I don't know.”

“Right. Remember: call 911 if something goes insanely wrong. Then _me_. Don't drink. Call a taxi if you feel the urge to sleep at that man's house. Don't drink. Don't give personal infos about where you live and other stuff. Don't _drink_. Don't be late. Your internship starts tomorrow, you have to get up early.”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” the boy sighed, “thanks.” Percy winked and waved his hand at his friend. Grover rolled his eyes and watched as he disappeared in the middle of a small crowd.

** **

The young man at the other side of the counter was indisputably gorgeous. His features were sanding Jason's blood directly to his crotch. He felt a bit like a maniac staring at him like that, but he couldn't help it. Jason was bored, alone and he absolutely hated Thursday nights. He hated _every_ night since his last boyfriend had broken up with him. The fact that almost a year had passed, now, was irrelevant to him.

So, when the mysterious boy disappeared from his sight, Jason frowned with disappointment. Where was he? He wanted to stare at him for the rest of the night! Maybe secretly take a picture of him, then go home and jerk off shamelessly.

Ah, right. Jason probably _was_ a maniac. Rethinking about it, he could live without taking a picture.

“If you were looking for me, I'm right behind you.”

Jason gasped for the surprise and turned around immediately. He blushed furiously. The gorgeous young man _had_ noticed he was staring at him, after all. He was smiling and had an eyebrow teasingly raised.

Jason scratched his head embarrassingly. “Ah.. yes- _I mean_ , no,” the young mysterious man chuckled and bent his head to a side at that answer, “it's just... I never saw you here. I was wondering...”

“Percy.” He winked, taking a seat next to him. “And you are...?”

“I'm Jason.” Jason cleared his throat, trying to dissipate his uneasiness. He was a disaster with flirting and chatting and everything revolving around being nice to insanely hot guys. “Can I offer you something to drink?”

“Just a Soda, thanks. It's all right.”

Jason blinked, surprised for a moment, but soon forgot about the Soda. It was weird to find someone who didn't want to drink in a club. But whatever. The fact added something intriguing in the scenario. He ordered a Soda for the guy and a Martini for himself. They began drinking in silence. Percy kept grinning at him and playing with his straw. _Damn_. He looked so fucking hot.

“So... ehm. Where do you come from?”

Percy casually put his glass on the counter and smiled widely. “New York City. What about you?”

“New York City? Really?” Jason momentarily forgot about his embarrassment. “What is a Yankee doing in San Francisco?”

Percy shrugged casually and chuckled at the nickname. “Ah, you know. Life.”

“Yeah... Life. I was born in San Francisco. I grew up in San Francisco. My life is planted in San Francisco.” Jason smiled briefly. The Martini was helping him feel a bit more relaxed.

“Nice,” Percy smiled back, “and do you perhaps want to dance?”

Jason almost spit on the guy's face. He covered his mouth and coughed a little, putting his glass on the counter. “D-dance?

Percy grinned mischievously. “Yes. With me.”

“Ah... well... I can't dance. And-” Jason gasped when Percy grabbed his wrist and dragged him on the dance floor. A lot of people were wildly dancing against each other, putting their hands in the air, laughing, drinking. Others were shamelessly making out. The atmosphere was slightly suffocating, but Percy kept dragging him until they found themselves in the middle of the crowd. He bit his lower lip mischievously and wrapped Jason's neck with his arms, moving sinuously against his body.

Jason swallowed hard and glanced around the room distractedly. He had no idea of what to do. Did he have to grab his waist? To kiss him? To talk to him? He sucked at social interaction. He sucked at flirting. And Percy was way too confident, too provocative.

“Are you dancing with me or not?!” Percy shouted in his ear, distracting Jason from his thoughts.

“Y-yes, of course.” He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and the guy smirked with satisfaction.

The songs kept changing for a while. Jason had no idea of what time it was and since when they were on the dance floor. He only knew that Percy had turned around at a certain point, stroking his back against his chest. The boy's ass was rubbing against his crotch, sending Jason on cloud nine. There was _no way_ Percy hadn't noticed his erection. Jason had his arms around Percy's stomach, keeping him tight against his body, while the boy was encircling them with his own arms.

Percy _had_ rhythm. Jason followed him almost casually, his shyness forgotten. The only thing he could think of was that boy dancing against him, slightly panting and basically masturbating him with his ass. Jason began moaning uncontrollably. If Percy wasn't going to stop with that, Jason was going to come in his pants.

“Percy...,” he whispered into the boy's ear. His neck smelled so _damn_ good. “Percy, my house isn't so far from here.”

Percy turned around. His eyes were filled with lust and desire as he smiled mischievously. He kindly grabbed Jason's head and dragged his face a few millimetres from his. “Will you fuck me, Jason?”

Percy's breath was hot against his lips. Jason swallowed hard, but managed to nod anyway. “ _Shit_. Yes.”

“Amazing.”

They left the dance floor hand in hand, directing themselves to the exit doors.

** **

Jason was right. With just a five minutes walk, they reached his house. Jason hadn't even bothered to call a taxi or take his car to reach the club. It really had not been necessary.

He lived in a tall building with high glass windows and a snob goalkeeper. Percy had smiled widely at the sight: Mr. Blondie was _obviously_ rich. When the elevator opened, they found themselves directly into the flat. And the inside of it had confirmed Percy's theory. Jason _had_ money. The living room was quite big and everything looked super expensive. Percy caught a quick glimpse of the kitchen and noticed that the appliances were modern and technological.

He didn't pay great attention to them, anyway. Jason's lips attached to his neck were quite distracting. Percy moaned sinfully while the other dragged him to his bedroom and kindly pushed him on the mattress. _Gosh_ , even the mattress felt expensive.

Jason climbed over his body and the last thing Percy knew was that the other boy's head was bobbing over his erection, sucking his dick hard, while he shamelessly stretched him open with his fingers.

A few instants later, they were roughly fucking and moaning into each other's mouths. Jason was thrusting his wet and throbbing dick inside Percy's hole repeatedly, pinning his wrists to the mattress and over his head. Percy's legs were tangled around Jason's waist, who was deliciously intrigued by the way the other boy was following his movements with his hips. Percy was a _loud_ type. His pleasure moans were filled of “ _fuck me harder!_ ” and “ _that's it! Like this!_ ”. He just couldn't shut his mouth.

They kept fucking mercilessly. Jason was rocking Percy's body with his up and down the mattress, their kisses being wet and needy. Percy tangled his fingers into Jason's hair and dragged his face down to his neck in an obvious request to kiss him there. Jason began leaving hot kisses down his neck and collarbone, and Percy arched his back for the pleasure. When he bit his nipple, the black-haired boy spilled his cum between their stomachs with a sinful cry of pleasure. That bite had been the famous last straw for him.

Jason fucked him harder at the sight. Percy was too gorgeous under his body, his forehead covered in sweat and his mouth opened in a moan. Eventually, Jason couldn't handle it anymore. He came hard inside Percy's wet hole and inside the condom he had managed to wear a few instants before pushing inside of him. Percy was stroking his lower back kindly with his fingers, while he tried to catch his breath.

Jason fell on the mattress next to him and fell asleep almost immediately. Percy had his legs still spread and a victory grin planted on his gorgeous face. He then slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep, too.

** **

The morning after, Jason woke up at the sound of the elevator dinging in the living room. He glanced at the clock on his wall: 7 am.

Jason gasped to himself and widened his eyes, immediately sitting up on the mattress. Suddenly, the memory of the previous night came back to his mind. Where was Percy? Had he imagined everything? Jason stood up and reached the kitchen, frowning in confusion. Had Percy left the house without telling him?

Wow. That was sad.

Before going back to his bedroom, he noticed a post-it on his fridge. Jason raised an eyebrow confusedly and took it in his hand. The note was obviously from Percy. There was his phone number, a little “P.” written in a corner and a “PS. I stole a couple of apples from your fridge. Call me if you want them back. ;) I was late for work, sorry. ”

Jason smiled and dumbly stared at the green post-it for a few seconds before realizing he was being late for work, too. He showered, chose something to wear, did his hair. He couldn't stop smiling for the whole time.

Percy was going to haunt his mind for the entire day. And Jason was happy about it.

** **

The sliding doors of the tall building opened and Jason hurried to reach the elevator on the other side of the lobby. It was going to close in some instants. Luckily, a woman hold the doors opened for him. When they closed, Jason was panting. He was late as hell. Great for him. His father was going to kill him.

“Good morning Mr. Grace. It's weird to see you late. Anyway, the interns have already arrived,” the kind woman whispered to Jason's ear. She was his dad's secretary.

“Oh _shit_. I meant- whatever. Thanks, Martha. Magnificent.”

Martha chuckled and the doors opened with a 'ding' seconds later. Zeus Grace, Jason's father, was already in the lobby of the second floor, talking to a small group of young college students who had their pens and notebooks in their hands. The man quickly glanced behind his back and the elevator's doors closed again.

“And it's important for the Grace Group that- _oh_. Oh oh. Look who's here.” Zeus turned around completely and Martha chuckled again, patting on Jason's shoulder and disappearing in her office. Jason sighed thoroughly, ready to be humiliated in front of the new interns. He knew it was going to happen.

“ _This_ , my dear interns,” Zeus pointed at Jason with a hand, a satisfied grin on his face, “is my son Jason Grace. Gloriously late for this important event, even if I repeated a _million times_ not to be. He chose today to be late. Please, say hi to Jason.”

Some interns awkwardly but politely greeted him. Others just giggled to each other, momentarily forgetting that Jason actually was their boss.

Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled kindly anyway. “I'm extremely sorry. I'll follow you in this tour from now on with my father. Hopefully, we're going to work happily all-” Jason's mouth dried in an instant when he noticed a certain black-haired boy chuckling in his direction from the distance. “-all t-together.” He swallowed hard. Percy was one of his interns.

Zeus crossed his hands behind his back. “Wonderful. Now, let's go upstairs.”

The small group began walking, following Zeus Grace towards the elevator. Percy was right behind them when Jason carefully grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind a vending machine. No one was looking at them.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here?!” He whispered to him, a few millimetres from the boy's face.

Percy waved his notebook at him. “Internship,” he winked mischievously, “ _boss_.”

Jason scratched his head nervously. “Percy. How... how old are you?”

“I'm eighteen.” The bastard was grinning even wider.

“What...” Jason paled. “You're... _oh my God_. I thought you were at least twenty- _something_! Oh my God, oh my- _the_ _Soda_!”

Percy frowned in confusion. “What's wrong with the Soda? It tastes good and-”

“Shut the hell up! It's not for the Soda. You're _eighteen_. Like, years old! _Eighteen_.”

“Stop repeating it. Gosh. So what? I _am_ legal.”

“But- _this is_ -I don't-” Jason raised his hands at the boy to calm down his own muttering. “Okay. When's your birthday?”

“ _Oh_. I see. First you fuck me into oblivious. Then you ask me questions about myself.” Percy crossed his arms on his chest and chuckled. “How rude.”

“Percy, _fucking_ answer me.”

Percy shrugged. “August 18th. Why?”

Jason paled even more. “You're saying... you're saying that you turned eighteen _two_ months ago?!”

“Pretty much.”

Jason grabbed his head in his hands. He felt like he was going to faint. “Oh my God, I fucked a teenager.”

Percy chuckled. “You're so dramatic. No one is going to arrest you.”

“Yeah okay but- _fucking hell_ , I'm almost thirty! Why _the heck_ didn't you tell me?!” Jason was trying really hard not to shout.

“It wasn't important.” He kept grinning with amusement.

“That's not even- _fuck_. We gotta go, but we have to talk. Lunch starts at 1 pm. Be in my office at that time. Don't let anyone see you coming here. My office is on this floor, end of the corridor. Left.”

Percy wiggled an eyebrow at him mischievously. “Oh. Someone's _thirsty_.”

“ _Disappear from my sight_. Go to the fucking elevator.”

Percy chuckled, but he did how he was told. Jason stared at him while he reached the small group. The students were waiting for the elevator to come back to their floor. They were too much to go upstairs all together. Percy carefully turned around and winked at him from the distance, chuckling at Jason's reaction.

The young man had widened his eyes in shock.

** **

Jason gasped in surprise when someone knocked on his door. He was so concentrated on his work on the laptop that he had almost forgotten about... well, about everything.

“Come in!,” he shouted.

The door opened and Percy's head appeared in the room, a wide grin on his face. “Knock knock. I have lunch.”

Jason raised his head and hurried to stand up and drag Percy inside. He closed the door and locked it, grabbing the sandwiches from Percy's hand and unkindly leaving them on his desk. The boy was chuckling. “There's nothing to laugh about.”

“I think there is. You've been extremely impolite, anyway. I paid for those sandwiches!” Percy pointed at the food on Jason's desk. “It's mayonnaise, salad, tomatoes and chicken. And I'm starving.”

“Ah. Thank you. Yes. Percy... if someone finds out about us, you could probably get fired immediately.”

Percy crossed his arms on his chest. “ _Fired_? What the fuck! It's my first day!”

“That's not the _point_. The Grace Group could-”

“What?,” Percy raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically. “You guys build palaces, you're a bunch of architects and engineers with a lot of money and a shit ton of properties in San Francisco. The Grace Group _what_? Nothing would happen. Absolutely nothing. You basically bought the whole city. You own the fucking hospital, Jason!”

“Technically, my father owns-”

“Fuck your father!” Jason frowned. What a terrible image. “We just had sex! Great sex. Amazing sex. I rode a millionaire, so what?”

“Again. Technically, _I_ was on t-”

“Yes. Okay, I'm lazy. _You_ were on top. My point is-” Percy's grabbed a sandwich. “It's not a big deal. And _no one_ 's gonna fire me. You own the Group! If someone's going to fire me, that's _you_.”

Jason frowned in confusion. _Damn_. He had a point. “Oh.”

“Right,” Percy chewed his sandwich. “ _Oh_. Now eat. Food here is fucking expensive.”

“But interns have the access to food stamps. Didn't they give you any this morning?”

Percy glanced over the room awkwardly. “... I was late.”

“Right.” Jason chuckled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He then fell on the futon he had in his office. Since he was a single, sad and lonely co-manager of an important firm in San Francisco, he slept in there very often. The futon was essential for him – and for his back in the morning.

Percy sat next to him, handing the man the other sandwich. “C'mon. Eat. How long does lunch break last?”

“An hour and a half.”

The boy grinned. “Great. We have time for _dessert_.”

Jason chuckled when Percy winked at him. “You're dangerous,” he said. Percy shrugged distractedly and rolled his eyes. Jason chuckled again, “I like that.”

“Do you?”

Jason unkindly put his sandwich away and dragged Percy on his lap. The boy grinned and kissed him, straddling him immediately. Jason began pushing him down against the futon, while he grabbed his perfect ass possessively.

That was going to be a long and interesting internship, after all.

FINE 1st part


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say. You conviced me ( ~~"was it hard?"~~ ). HERE IT IS THE SEQUEL.

Percy was trying really hard not to cut himself with a paperweight. But that thing was seriously dangerous. His planimetry kept rolling and closing under his eyes, making it really hard to actually work. The boy knew he had to open the damn paperweight, but the previous week another intern had almost lost a finger because of one of those things. Maybe someone had to write an anonymous letter to Zeus Grace, kindly asking him to throw the diabolic objects through a window.

“You know,” one of his co-workers said with an amused smile, “maybe you should ask someone else to handle that paperweight for you.”

Percy sighed tiredly and put the object away. “Whatever, Frank. I'm gonna use a book.”

Frank chuckled and kept making accounts on his calculator. “Do you have any idea of who's gonna win the three job roles available? They're announcing it in two weeks. In my opinion... mmh,” Frank raised his head from his documents, “Annabeth. Like, that girl was born for this job. Then I'd say that weird guy from Harvard. He always wears black. What's his name?”

“Ah, yes. Nico. I never talked to him. I just read his name on a file once... I don't think anyone has ever talked to him,” Percy frowned pensively, then he shrugged. “Whatever. Third one?”

The other boy raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically. “Oh, please. Don't play dumb with me.”

“That is to say?”

Frank rolled his eyes with exasperation. “It's you, dumbass. And you perfectly know it. The third work place is gonna be yours. You're a freshman at college and you already have an amazing job waiting for you. I hate all this.”

Percy widened his eyes with surprise, but chuckled anyway. “You really think I'll win the place? You're overestimating me and my abilities here.”

“Well, everyone comes to you for accounting problems. You're the best at handling budget costs. Mr. Grace would be stupid not to hire you. I'm serious.”

Percy awkwardly smiled, blushing slightly. He was used to compliments, but they usually were about his appearance. It was rare that someone actually complimented his brain. “Thanks, man. You're really good at it, too.”

Frank shook his head amusedly, typing on his calculator again and copying some results on his documents distractedly. “Nah. This is my third internship in three years of college, and in three different firms already. And I've improved, okay. But you? You don't even need to improve.”

“Not to mention the fact that we all know _why_ Mr. Grace likes Percy Jackson _so much_.” Frank and Percy immediately turned around to look at the girl who had just entered the room. Her name was Clarisse, freshman year college student like Percy. And she hated Percy. She had her arms crossed on her chest in that moment, a frightening straight face directed to him. “You're gonna pay for it, Jackson. Sooner or later. It's so easy to fuck the boss and then get the job, isn't it? Pathetic.”

Percy blushed slightly. It was not like everyone was sure about that story, but the rumour had eventually spread through the whole building after a couple of weeks of internship. Now that two months had passed, Percy had never denied or confirmed it. Simply: it was no one's business. “Clarisse, go play with your voodoo dolls and don't stress me the fuck out.”

Clarisse reduced her eyes to a thin line. “They're _not_ voodoo dolls. They are talismans. It's a decorative thing for my desk. You're good just with the printer, Jackson.”

“And you can't even _handle_ the printer.”

“Sick _bastard_. You don't-”

“Guys?” Everyone turned around towards Jason Grace, awkwardly staring at them from the corridor. The accounting department had a room for the interns directly next to his office, so that he could keep an eye on them. “What's going on?”

“Ehm,” Frank smiled politely to their boss, “nothing. We were taking a little break.”

Jason frowned knowingly and crossed his arms on his chest, nodding in agreement. “Right. Miss La Rue... this is not your department. What are you doing here instead of being with your group in architecture, with my father?”

“I'm-I'm sorry Mr. Grace. I needed the renewed contracts for the Casino. Your father needs them,” Clarisse embarrassingly answered, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

“You had to come to _my_ office for them, not here.”

“I know. I just...”

Jason chuckled. “You just felt like having fun with these nerds here?” Frank and Percy looked at each others and giggled. “Understandable. Okay. Follow me, now. I'll give you the contracts.”

Clarisse nodded and quietly apologized again. She began following Jason outside and, when her boss couldn't see her anymore, she showed her middle finger to Percy. The two disappeared from the corridor.

Frank sighed thoroughly. “Well. That was fun,” he opened the drawer and grabbed his M&M's package. “I wouldn't get this job even if I fucked Zeus Grace in the flesh. You're better than me anyway. Talent is talent.”

Percy looked at him with surprise and raised an eyebrow. “Ehm... Mr. Grace is kinda straight. I can tell it for sure.”

Frank turned around, gasping with terror. “I am straight, too. It was just a joke! You take everything I say literally...” Percy laughed and pushed him teasingly on a shoulder. Frank winked. “But if you're free on Friday, maybe...”

Percy laughed even louder and stole a blue M&M's from his hands. “Clarisse is competitive, isn't it?”

“Yup,” the other boy nodded, “and, Percy, for what it's worth... I don't care if it's true that you have an affair with Jason Grace. I'm not asking you to tell me the truth. Fucking a millionaire CEO won't make you the best at accounting. And you _are_ the best at accounting. Sex or not. Clarisse should just admit it.”

“Wow. I'm gonna cry. Thanks, man.” Percy smiled at Frank, who smiled back immediately.

“No problem. It's true. Anyway... If I were you, I'd learn to open the paperweight before someone notices that you're afraid of it.”

Percy widened his mouth, pretending to be deeply offended and putting a hand on his chest. “Our friendship is over.”

Frank chuckled and threw a candy at him.

** **

“I don't care about what the mayor is gonna say, I don't care about what the administration is gonna say and I absolutely don't care about what the governor is gonna say. The commission gave us the permission to build in that area. We're gonna build in that area. Meeting is over! I'm hungry as hell and I'm going home to have an amazing weekend with my wife and I don't want _any of you_ to call me. Right?”

Zeus Grace glanced at the people sitting at the round table in front of him in the meetings room. Everyone nodded; some were worried, some others wanted to go home like their boss had just said. Jason was the only one _slightly_ perplexed.

“Handerson is gonna sue the Group. You perfectly know it. His company keeps accusing us of being anti-ecological. They showed us an expert report saying that the area is ecologically relevant for San Francisco. You're gonna have to stop the construction for months and pay the workers anyway, while you're occupied with lawyers and court. We're gonna lose so much money that it's unbelievable.”

Everyone began whispering to each other while Zeus stared at his son deeply in the eyes. He chuckled, eventually. “Funny that the Grace Group is economically more powerful than Handerson is. Once the Casino will be ready, the governor will forget about anything else and will shut Handerson's mouth.” Some giggled at those words.

“Dad. I think he's right. We shouldn't build in that area.”

Zeus was ready to answer, but someone suddenly knocked on the door. The man sighed thoroughly. His son was way too much similar to him. “Come in, whoever you are,” he shouted. “The meeting is over anyway.”

While the door opened, Jason crossed his arms and rested his back against the chair. Some people were already standing up and chatting happily, ready to enjoy the weekend.

“Ehm... sorry to interrupt. I have the report for Mr. Grace.” Jason raised his head. It was Percy.

“What report, nice guy whose name is momentarily escaping my memory?” Zeus said amusedly, looking at the boy in front of him.

“Well... the other Mr. Grace, sorry. Anyway it's Percy, sir.” Percy slightly blushed. Zeus intimidated him a little.

Jason stood up from his chair and smiled politely, grabbing the sheet of paper that Percy had in his hand. The boy was grinning at him in a way that suggested Jason that he wanted to say _a lot_ of inappropriate things.

“Ah! Percy. Yes. Now I remember,” Zeus said, patting on Percy's shoulder. “Accounting. Is he good, Jay?”

Jason kept looking at Percy directly in the eyes. “ _Very_ good.” Percy smirked, trying to hold a chuckle.

Zeus clapped his hands happily. “Nice. Now, dear boy, disappear. Go home. Go wherever you want. It's 7 pm. It's the weekend. C'mon, c'mon,” he began pushing Percy on his chest, who was nodding politely. “Jason, that stands for you too.”

“I think we have to talk about the-”

“No. Jason... You know those men always worried about their jobs, sleeping in their offices, crying in frustration when no one sees them, ruining their lives to succeed at everything, always alone and ordering pizza just for one person on a Friday night?”

“... Yes, dad. The point?”

Zeus smirked. “My point is. I don't want you to be one of them. _Go home_ , for God's sake.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but did how he was told anyway. When he reached his office to recollect his things in his shoulder bag, he noticed that Percy was doing the same in the room next to his. The boy raised his head and looked at Jason in the corridor. They smiled at each other. Percy made a phone gesture with his fingers in an obvious request: _call me maybe?_

Jason smiled widely and nodded, disappearing in his office.

** **

Percy moaned loudly when Jason began biting his nipple sinfully, always insistently thrusting inside of him on the couch. They were obviously enjoying their 'Netflix & Chill' Friday night.

“Faster,” he huffed desperately, while Jason raised his head to kiss him on the lips, grabbing the boy's thighs possessively.

Jason tangled Percy's legs tighter around his waist and did how he was asked, pushing his dick inside of him harder and faster. Percy threw his head back and moaned again, his fingers in Jason's hair.

“Perce... you're delicious,” Jason whispered into Percy's ear, making him chuckling and moaning at the same time.

“Am I the greatest intern you've ever had?” Percy raised his hips sinuously at his own words, so that Jason had to thrust more roughly inside of him. Percy was making him seeing stars that evening.

“ _Fuck_... absolutely fucking yes. So good, so intelligent, so tight...,” he moaned loudly. Mrs. Stewart, the old lady who lived in the flat next to his, was surely going to complain in the morning.

Percy chuckled and began caressing Jason's pecs with desire, humming appreciatively. “I'm quite sure I didn't put ' _tight_ ' in my curriculum.”

Jason was fucking him with ardour, concentrating in the effort of making it last. Since Percy was a walking sin, and since the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous, it was a pretty difficult mission to resist any longer. Not if Percy kept tightening his hole around his dick in _that_ way. “Percy, shut up. Your voice is gonna make me cum,” he huffed with pleasure, burying his head between the boy's neck and collarbone and deeply inhaling his salty scent.

Percy had to stop caressing his chest, and grabbed Jason's hair again. He was now completely pressed against his body, their legs tangled in a great mess. If it wasn't for the fact that Percy was tanner than Jason, one couldn't tell which one was the boy's body. Percy was basically drowning in the couch with the man thrusting frantically inside of him and making the couch squeak under their movements.

“Jason,” Percy moaned, “Jason, I'll come really soon... touch me, touch me please!” He begged desperately, failing miserably in not sounding like a spoiled child.

Jason licked his neck sinfully and made his hand travel to Percy's dick, jerking him off at the same rhythm of his mad thrusts. He had apparently set a satisfying pace for the boy, because Percy was now crying with pleasure, holding at his shoulders firmly and arching his back at the limit of a spine fracture.

Percy released himself against their stomachs and moaned loudly. Jason was still masturbating him quickly in his fist, hot cum splashing against his palm and fingers. He couldn't take his eyes off the gorgeous sight of Percy's dick emptying in his hand.

When the boy relaxed his back against the couch again, he closed his eyes with satisfaction and smiled dumbly. Jason had fucked him into oblivious.

“Ah, no. Don't you dare falling asleep! I haven't finished yet,” Jason warned him, struggling to talk while panting. His dick was red and swollen, and kept disappearing inside Percy's tight passage. The condom wrapped around Jason's cock was wet and covered in body fluids.

Percy nodded distractedly and yawned. “I'm so tired...”

Jason rolled his eyes and began pushing his dick inside of him harder, not even trying to hold his desire. He had abandoned himself to a frantic movement and, if he wasn't sure that Percy could have taken it so roughly, he could have hurt him. “Don't sleep... I'm so close, I swear... _ah_ , yes!”

“Are you cumming? Yes?,” Percy asked, wrapping his arms around Jason's shoulders and looking at his face contracted in pure pleasure. Jason was nodding frantically, his mouth opened in a silent moan while he came hard inside the condom. He was now pushing inside of him deeper but slower. His pace was slackening, and Jason abandoned himself over Percy's chest, trying to catch his breath.

“We should stop using condoms. I hate the fact that I can't tell if you're coming or not,” Percy complained, raising an eyebrow at the ceiling. His legs were still spread and Jason was momentarily dead between them. “I told you this already. Buy you won't listen...” he whispered to himself annoyingly. Jason kept not giving him any sign of life. “I'm not fucking someone else, after all. I want to fuck just with you. Are you fucking anybody apart from me?” Jason snorted loudly and Percy smiled. “I thought so. I like you really really much, Jay. Did you know that?”

Jason groaned low in his throat when he finally decided to activate himself again. He pulled out from Percy's hole and threw the condom on the floor. Since the space on the couch wasn't so big, Jason had to lay against the boy again. Percy was caressing his hair fondly, wrapping his legs around him and chuckling. “Are you alive?” Jason made a weird noise, making Percy laughing sweetly. “Ehi. What do you think about what I just said?”

“I think,” Jason cleared his throat distractedly, “I think you're basically my boyfriend by now. If you don't want to use condoms, we won't use condoms.”

Percy smiled dumbly at the ceiling and then giggled. “Oh shit. Wait until Clarisse hears about this.”

Jason raised his head. He looked like he was coming straight from the dead. “Who is Clarisse and why should she be interested in our sexual practices?”

“She's an intern from the architecture's department. And I was not talking about the condoms, you dumbass.”

“About what, then?”

Percy grinned. “You said we're basically boyfriends. And I like it. I mean... we never truly talked about it, but I'm fine with an established relationship. I want it. And she's going to be so mad,” he laughed to himself, “you have no idea. That jealous bitch with hideous hair.”

Jason giggled distractedly, almost falling asleep without noticing. “Percy... just kids make fun of someone because of their appearance. Be an adult, please.”

“All right. That jealous bitch with a deep lack of self-esteem and who's throwing her insecurities at me because she's been traumatized when she was little by her father who kept telling her that she was worth nothing. So now she has troubles dealing with male figures because they remind her of him and she defends herself with insults and mean words because no one taught her how to express herself properly.” Percy frowned with sadness all of a sudden. “Oh my God. I'm so sorry for her.”

The man over his body sighed thoroughly. “You're a chatterbox, aren't you? Gosh. The hideous hair was enough, rethinking about it.”

“You're my boyfriend.” Jason hummed appreciatively. “Jason. I'm happy.”

“Just so you know, my dear,” the man sighed, “my father checked your latest outflows and the way you handled them. He didn't know your name, but he surely remembered how happy he was about them. You're probably gonna get hired. I'm 99% sure.”

Percy gasped in stupor and smiled wider than ever. “I'm _so damn_ happy!” He began playing with Jason's hair, ignoring the fact that the man was complaining about it. “Oh my God. I'll have _actual_ money for my college tuition and to live! _Money_!”

“I could have paid for it but you-”

“Don't you dare saying that you're gonna pay my college tuition again because I'm slapping you.”

Jason kissed his – now - boyfriend's chest fondly. “I'm so proud of you...”

Percy kept staring at the ceiling with a happy smile on his face and decided not to talk anymore. The week had been a nightmare at work and Jason was insanely tired. The wild sex session hadn't helped. He let him falling asleep between his legs and arms, caressing his neck sweetly.

FINE 2nd part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 'chapters' are short for a reason: I just wanted to write something funny, light, without any kind of angst whatsoever. I wrote a sequel because you were so happy about it <3 ( ~~and because I missed the old shameless jercy smut~~ *coughs*).
> 
> Third and last part coming soon, keep an eye on Ao3!
> 
> PS. I don't know if someone has ever had any experience with dangerous paperweights, but _I_ did. Believe me. They're evil.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and last part! Warning: this is... well. I don't know. Just read it.

“And so, I'm _really_ sure that we're all gonna get along well together! Welcome to the Grace Group. You're the brightest youth I've ever seen.”

Zeus Grace smiled widely after finishing his speech. That was the day in which the three lucky interns stopped being interns to be officially hired as employees. Some people clapped their hands kindly and other complimented them, shaking their hands and welcoming them politely. When the man noticed that one of the new members of his staff was raising a hand to ask a question, Zeus bent his head and smiled in a silent permission to speak.

“Mr. Grace,” the girl said, “since I'm not an intern anymore, could we please talk in private about everything that is going wrong with your last project?”

The man raised an eyebrow, still awkwardly smiling and quickly glancing at his son - who was trying really hard not to laugh. “Excuse me, Miss Chase?” The blond girl had a frozen straight face and didn't answer. Zeus cleared his throat and decided to nod and avoid being killed by her. “Of course. In my office. Everybody go back to work! Have fun! Shoo.”

The two disappeared into the man's office while some went straight to the elevator and others towards the coffee machine. Percy, who had been smiling for the whole time like he had some kind of facial paralysis, turned around to have a chat with the third intern that had just been hired like him and Annabeth.

“Wow. I'm a bit scared. I really hope I'm not going to mess up! What about you?”

The other boy slowly turned his head towards him, a terrifying straight face. “No.” He then disappeared down the corridor without adding any other word, leaving Percy alone in the lobby with absolutely no idea of what to do.

Those damn college students were weird. Was he the only one _normal_?

** **

“She's terrifying, Jay. Even the other boy is terrifying. You and your father just hired two serial killers, believe me.”

Jason laughed amusedly and drowned his sushi in soy sauce. “They're excellent. The boy is a kid prodigy. Did you know? He started university at fucking _sixteen_.”

“What?!,” Percy laid closer and over the table in the living room of Jason's flat, “that Nico guy isn't a freshman like me?!”

“No. And he's younger than you. He's a sophomore in college, I swear. I read his file a million times before hiring him.”

Percy snorted and laid against his chair again, blinking in stupor. “Shit. Is it legal? He's minor!”

“To work in the United States the age threshold is sixteen years old. So... yes.” Jason swallowed his sushi with satisfaction, “these Japanese things are fucking good anyway. You had a great idea.”

“Whatever. At least he's not ugly...” Percy whispered to himself. One could say that he was a bit tired. His first day as an employee had been a mad constant rush.

Jason raised his head to look at him sarcastically. “Excuse me? _Not ugly_? Do I have to fire him immediately? I'm a jealous type.”

Percy winced in terror. “Hell _no_. He could kill me for that. Don't fire him, please. I'm sure he has a collection of guns and axes at his house. He's very _very_ ugly. Okay?”

“Mh. Better,” Jason giggled. “Anyway... you're right. He's not bad at all. What a pity that he's not legal, isn't it?” The boy showed him his middle finger without answering, making Jason giggling even more. “And now _who_ is jealous? C'mon, eat. Your noodles are gonna get cold.”

Percy rolled his eyes sarcastically, but couldn't hold a smile. He began stirring his noodles with his chopsticks pensively. “Jay. Do we have to tell your father about us?”

Jason nodded distractedly. “Yes. We do. But don't worry, I'll do it. He won't get mad.”

“Are you sure?,” the boy looked slightly concerned.

“Zeus Grace?,” Jason snorted amusedly, “ _oh_ , Percy. You don't know him. He's, like, the last person following ethic rules at work. Most people avoid relationships between employees for a moral reason, but our Group doesn't openly forbid them. I can assure you that my dad doesn't give a shit about it.”

“But the others... they're gonna get pissed. I'm a bit scared if I have to be honest.”

Jason smiled at Percy fondly. “If anyone ever tells you something just _slightly_ offensive, I'm gonna kick their asses out of my firm. I don't tolerate that kind of behaviour. And I don't want people like those working for me.”

Percy blushed furiously and tried to hide the fact by scratching his cheek _very casually_. “O-okay. You said very nice things. I'm giving you a blow job for this.”

Jason laughed openly and Percy wiggled his eyebrows at him, trying to avoid a flying chopstick directed at his face.

** **

Percy kindly knocked at his co-worker's office door with a few documents in his hand. Zeus Grace had asked him to bring them to the legal department, since they needed it. But that meant having to talk to the new – and totally frightening – employee: Nico di Angelo. And Percy absolutely didn't feel like doing it.

“Come in.”

He opened the door with a shy smile, trying to be nice at least, but he was welcomed with absolute nothingness. The boy was working on his laptop and didn't even seem to be aware of the fact that Percy had just entered the room. “Ehm... I have the files from Mr. Grace. The ones your supervisor asked for.”

Nico finally raised his eyes at him and pointed at his desk with his head. Percy sighed quietly and put the documents where he was 'told'. “Great. Have a nice-”

“Are you single?”

“... What?” Percy widened his eyes.

“Wrong question, then. Are you _deaf_?” Nico looked totally serious.

Percy shook his head frantically. “No. And I'm not single. Why do you ask?”

Nico slowly raised an eyebrow at him and then shrugged distractedly, resuming his work on his laptop like nothing had happened. “What a shame. Bye.”

Percy widened his eyes in shock and glanced around the room to check if there were cameras. Was that a joke? Was that boy _serious_? “Ehm. May I know why is it a shame?”

“No.”

“... No?” Percy was more speechless by the second.

Nico raised his head at him again. “Does your boyfriend perhaps want to do a threesome thing?”

Percy's throat dried all of a sudden. What the _fuck_ was going on?! He was about to pass out. Or to laugh maniacally. “What?,” he chuckled sheepishly, “ _no_! But... are you serious? This isn't a joke, right? We don't even talk. Like... never. Do you even know my name?”

“Is it important?”

“Well!” Percy laughed. “ _Yes_. You want to do a threesome with my boyfriend and I, and- _wait_. How do you know I'm not straight?”

Nico sarcastically raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you straight?”

“... No.”

“Right. Anyway. Bye, I gotta work.” Nico waved a hand at him absently. “Shoo.”

“ _No_! Oh my God! Do you realize how _weird_ this situation is?!” Percy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was all of that happening in the reality?

“Jordan-”

“Percy!”

“Percy. I just asked you something. You said no. It's all right. Go away.” Nico kept looking at him in total seriousness.

Percy blinked in stupor for a couple of times before answering. “O-okay. This is... okay. Bye.” He waited for Nico to say something else, but the boy just resumed his work on his laptop. Percy decided to turn around and disappear from that room.

What was _wrong_ with those college students?!

** **

“Jason...” Percy chuckled, while Jason attacked his neck teasingly, “Jason, not in your office. What are you doing?!”

The man smirked mischievously and pinned the boy to the wall, sneaking his hands under Percy's shirt. “I don't know. I suddenly imagined you in a threesome and I got hard.”

Percy laughed. “I told you about Nico to have a laugh! Stop this...” Jason began biting his neck again, ignoring his words. “Jason... do you want to do a threesome?! Are you serious?”

Jason raised his eyes to lock them with Percy's. He then shrugged. “Well, I don't know. I'm just saying that the idea of you... with two other boys... _damn_.”

“No. Jay. Forget it. I may look like a wild type, but I'm a monogamist.”

Jason laughed amusedly and kissed him on the lips. “I just _imagined_ it! Don't freak out. I'm not ready to share you with somebody else. Even if Nico di Angelo is hot.”

“Repeat it again and you'll regret it.” Percy raised an eyebrow at him dangerously. “All right?”

“All right,” Jason whispered, kissing him again seconds later. He sneaked his tongue inside Percy's mouth and they began shamelessly making out, while Percy couldn't keep his hands for himself. He began unbuttoning Jason's shirt and Jason laughed. “The door is not locked.”

“Whatever. No one enters your office without knocking first. You're the boss.”

Jason stared at Percy's swollen lips with lust. “Damn. You're so intelligent.” Percy laughed loudly when Jason kissed him again fiercely, grabbing his ass like it belonged to him. He began dragging the boy towards his desk and then his chair, sitting down and making him straddle his lap. He never stopped squeezing Percy's ass for the whole time.

Percy giggled and drowned his fingers in Jason's hair, massaging his scalp sinfully. “Do you want me?,” he whispered on his parted lips.

Jason swallowed hard, stroking Percy's thighs possessively. “Yes.”

“How do you want me?,” Percy whispered again, sending his boyfriend directly on cloud nine.

“On your knees.”

Percy chuckled teasingly and stood up on his feet again in front of Jason. He then fell on his knees like he was asked, and began undoing Jason's belt without any shame. Jason was looking at him, licking his lips in trepidation. When the zip came down, Percy was smirking. “Are you ready?”

“Jay, I have to- _uh oh_!”

Jason gasped in terror and suddenly grabbed Percy's arm to make him standing up again. He began frantically closing his pants. “Dad! Couldn't you _knock_ on the door?!”

Percy's heart was beating extremely fast for the shock. Did he have to leave the room?!

Zeus chuckled, kicking the door behind him and closing it. He crossed his arms on his chest teasingly, quickly glancing at his new employee – who was glancing everywhere but not at him. “My dear. This is a bit irresponsible. Couldn't you _lock_ the door?!”

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes, struggling to close his belt. His hands were shaking with hurry. “I didn't think it was necessary.”

Zeus chuckled again, finally giving his attention to Percy. “My dear boy, so... you _are_ good at accounting. I had no idea of how much.”

Percy blushed furiously and began muttering. “I'm-I'm so sorry Mr Grace, I didn't want to-”

“Ehi. Ehi. Not a problem. Just... don't do this during working hours, all right?” Percy frantically nodded, apologizing again quietly. “Jason? Did you get it? There's the restroom for this.” He chuckled like he had just said the most hilarious thing ever.

“Yes, dad,” Jason sighed dramatically. His father _loved_ to make fun of him – with no bad intentions, obviously. “Could you please tell me why you're here?”

Zeus raised his eyebrow in surprise, suddenly remembering he actually had something to do in that office. “Of course! That new girl... Annabelle.”

“Annabeth.” Percy coughed awkwardly, immediately regretting having opened his mouth. In fact, Zeus chuckled again, winking at him. Percy blushed so furiously that he wanted to bury himself alive.

“Yes. _Annabeth_. She _destroyed_ my whole project for the Casino. And she did it again with her ideas. Completely. She didn't even ask for the permission to do that!”

Jason raised an eyebrow in pure stupor. “Dad, fire her if she can't understand hierarchies in this Group! She can't do that.”

Zeus winced in disappointment. “No! That project was _perfect_. Mine sucked.”

“... What?”

“Yes! These new interns,” Zeus casually waved at Percy near the library, “I like them so much! I wanted to talk to you about raising their salary. Why don't we organise internships more often?”

Jason sceptically sighed. “We do one every year, dad. This is the first time you liked it. You fired all the interns last year. In a week. Remember?”

Zeus frowned pensively, scratching his chin. “Oh. Yes. You're right. Anyway,” he clapped his hands once happily, “organize a meeting with our business consultant for this afternoon, so we can talk about it. I suppose you agree with my idea, since you _like_ the new employees so much, too.” The man wiggled his eyebrows at Percy.

“... Yes. I'll call Michael as soon as you leave the floor,” Jason answered with resignation. He knew that his father had no intention of dropping the subject so easily.

“And,” Zeus began, smirking uncontrollably, “since when this... _entertaining_ affair carries on?”

Percy cleared his throat quietly, trying to hide himself behind a plant. Jason limited himself to sigh thoroughly. “It started when the internship started. Are you happy now?”

Zeus raised an eyebrow at his son mischievously. “You didn't waste any time, didn't you?”

“... I didn't know he was an intern. I met him the night before.”

“Like in the movies!” Zeus laughed. “Excellent. Percy, welcome in the Group again. And welcome to the family, I suppose,” he smiled kindly at the boy, who seemed to be _seriously_ embarrassed.

“T-thanks, Mr. Grace... for these kind words,” Percy answered, trying not to sound too pompous.

“You're welcome. Jay... Tell me when we're gonna meet Michael, please. May I suggest to you two to go back to _work_?”

Percy frantically nodded while Jason rolled his eyes. “Yes, dad.” Zeus smiled one last time and left the room. Jason could hear him giggling down the corridor, and sighed thoroughly. “Percy, I'm extremely sorry for all that just happened.”

“Well... at least he took it well.”

“I told you. He doesn't give a shit.”

Percy cracked an awkward smile. “Great... ehm, call me later?”

Jason grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. When the boy was in front of his chair again, he stroked his thighs fondly, looking up at him. “Wait for me outside at 7 pm. It's not a problem if everyone will notice, now that I know for sure that my father is happy with this.”

“Are you sure?,” Percy asked with slight stupor.

The young man on the chair grinned with affection. “I'm 300% sure.”

Percy quickly laid down to kiss him on the lips. “Okay, _boss_.”

Jason chuckled fondly while he looked at his boyfriend and employee disappearing in the corridor.

** **

It had been over two weeks now. Percy used to wait for Jason in the lobby, and they went to Jason's home together. Hand in hand. Some had been gossiping about it, some others were totally apathetic. Zeus Grace had begun telling jokes about them during staff meetings – and had suddenly stopped doing it when Jason had menaced him to tell his mother about all the money he had spent during his last trip to Las Vegas.

“Oh my God, my dear. There's no need to be so over-dramatic. I was just having fun...,” the man had said.

Truth to be told, everything was going so fine that Percy still couldn't believe it. He was now sitting on an armchair in the lobby, patiently waiting for Jason's meeting to finish, while he sent some messages to his mother in New York City. Suddenly, someone patted on his shoulder.

Percy turned around with a bright smile, sure that it was Jason. He immediately stopped grinning when he noticed that it was Nico di Angelo in the flash. It wasn't exactly possible, but Percy thought that the shades of black the boy was wearing were darker than usual.

“Ehm... Nico. Have a nice Wednesday night.”

Nico nodded with a straight face. “Look, Matthew...”

“Percy.”

“Don't interrupt me. Look, I know that your boyfriend is Jason Grace.” He didn't add anything, obviously expecting Percy to say something.

“... You're perceptive.”

“I know. I just wanted to make clear that I _don't like_ blond guys. The threesome thing is impossible. Plus, Jason Grace is particularly unattractive. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

Without saying anything else, Nico directed himself towards the sliding doors and left the building, leaving Percy with his mouth hanging open in pure shock. _What the_...

“Perce! Sorry. I'm here. I'm a bit late, but I've already ordered the pizzas in the elevator.” Percy didn't answer to his boyfriend, who was now staring at him with worry. Percy looked like he had seen a ghost. “Percy? Do you feel well?” Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

The boy shook his head all of a sudden, trying to forget the absolute nonsense of his previous conversation. “Yes. I'm fine.” He stood up from the armchair and absently looked at an undefined spot behind Jason's back. “You have to hear about this.”

Jason smiled. “Hear about what?”

“You're... you're _particularly unattractive_.”

“... excuse me?!” Jason widened his eyes in stupor. “What?!”

“Let's go,” Percy said distractedly, walking past Jason and exiting the building.

Jason had his mouth opened in shock. “Percy?!” He shouted in the middle of the lobby, making some people turning around to look at him and laugh. Jason quickly run towards the reception. “Martha.”

The woman raised her head and smiled at her boss. “My dear Jason. Yes?”

“Am I... am I particularly unattractive?”

Martha frowned. “I'd say no.”

Jason nodded in agreement. “Thanks. See you tomorrow.” He began running after Percy outside, leaving Martha chuckling to herself.

** **

“Mmh, Percy...”

Percy managed to smile with appreciation, even if his mouth was a bit busy giving Jason one of the best blow jobs ever. With his fingers wrapped around the base, he made Jason's dick slid out from his mouth with a filthy wet noise. Percy raised his head to momentarily look at his boyfriend. “The door _is_ locked, am I right?”

Jason chuckled, trying to push Percy's head between his legs again. He was sitting at his desk with Percy on his knees under it, like the biggest cliché in porn videos. “Yeah. I swear. Keep sucking.”

Percy nodded, wrapping his lips around Jason's dick again and sucking it hard. He was doing it slowly since some minutes already, and he could feel Jason raising his hips in a miserable attempt to make him go faster. Percy knew that his boyfriend simply _loved_ to fuck his mouth, but he had no intention of letting him doing it. He wanted to drive him crazy for a while.

“Percy... _oh please_ , I'm losing my mind!” Jason gripped at Percy's hair tighter, making him hum over his erection and sending vibrations down his dick.

Percy began feeling his lips going sore, and so decided to spice it up a little to make Jason finally come. He started bobbing his head faster, letting go of the base of Jason's dick and grabbing his hips to give him some room. Indeed, Jason didn't even wait a second and began thrusting inside Percy's mouth frantically, moaning deliciously in pure pleasure. He still had his fingers tangled in Percy's hair.

“That's it, babe... suck it! Oh _shit_!”

The boy relaxed his throat to prepare himself to swallow Jason's cum. He knew that Jason needed just a few seconds before releasing himself inside of his mouth. The blow job had been way too much longer than necessary; Percy's intention being to tease his boyfriend. So, when Jason grabbed his hair tighter, Percy wasn't surprised to taste the bitter-sweet flavour of his hot seeds go down his throat. He kept sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around the tip, until Jason finally let himself go against his chair with a long moan of satisfaction.

Percy wiped the angles of his mouth with a hand and stood up, while Jason began buttoning his pants again. “Shit... where have you been for all these years?”

“New York City,” Percy answered, opening all the drawers to look for something to snack with. “Don't you have Kit Kats? Crisps? Anything?”

“You're saying that I taste bad? You already said I am unattractive... this is too much. We have to break up.”

Percy laughed and sat on Jason's thighs, opening a small marshmallows package he had just found. The man immediately began stroking Percy's back fondly. “Mh. No. You're quite good.”

Jason chuckled and looked at Percy enjoying his marshmallows for a while. He didn't know if it was for the magnificent orgasm he had just had, or for the fact that it was a sunny day, or because he had had too much coffee. But he couldn't tear his eyes off Percy and he absolutely couldn't stop thinking that he was beautiful and perfect. Percy was by far the most handsome and intelligent boy he had ever been with.

“Percy?”

The boy swallowed a candy and turned around to look at him, licking his fingers distractedly. “Yup?”

“Percy. I love you.”

Percy's hand, which was halfway to his mouth with two marshmallows in it, suddenly froze mid-air. His eyes immediately travelled to Jason's. “... What.”

Jason fondly chuckled for an instant. “Yes! I love you. That's it.”

Percy put the marshmallows away on Jason's desk and, without any warning, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing him deeply with ardour. When their lips separated, he was blushing. “Jason... I love you, too.”

“Really really?”

“Really really,” Percy answered, biting his lower lip and sniffing a bit. Jason thought that it was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

“Percy?”

The boy blushed slightly again. He wanted to cry in happiness. “Yes?”

“Percy... I don't know how to tell you this.”

Percy's heart began beating fast in trepidation. “Just say it. What is it?”

Jason took a deep breath and began stroking his boyfriend's thighs. “Percy... the door wasn't locked.”

The boy widened his mouth in shock. “ _What_...?”

Jason began laughing, trying to avoid Percy's slaps. “Ahi! Percy! Stop it!”

“You sick bastard! You looked so serious! I hate you!”

“What were you thinking?!”

Percy blushed again and stopped trying to hit Jason. He crossed his arms on his chest, pretending to be deeply offended. “I don't know. But you lied. And I hate you.”

Jason laughed again. “Maybe we could call di Angelo to make that little pout disappear from your face.”

The boy gasped in shock and stood up, ignoring Jason who was laughing again at his reaction. “This relationship is over. And if you want me to tell you the _whole_ truth, _he_ said that you're particularly unattractive. Go call your dear Nico di Angelo.”

Jason kept giggling uncontrollably. “Oh oh! He said that?! Wow. I'm speechless.”

Percy rolled his eyes and sighed thoroughly, sitting on Jason's thighs again and smiling a bit. “I swear. Gosh... that boy is so damn weird. He said that he doesn't like blond guys.”

Jason shrugged. “Luckily, you do. Am I right?”

Percy winked mischievously and laid closer to his face. They kissed sweetly again, chuckling against each other's mouths and being cute together.

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for you readers: I perfectly know that I mix American and British English a bit (ardour/ardor, organise/organize, travelled/traveled). Now, my question is... is this bothering you? Should I stop doing it? Truth to be told, I'm writing following British English grammar and American English "slang" mostly. So; your opinion?
> 
> Back to the fic: Guys I really hope you had fun with this like I did *-* We all need something light and thoughtless from time to time. See you when the next idea for a fanfic comes to my mind. <3 
> 
> Ah... before someone says anything. DON'T ASK FOR EXPLANATIONS ABOUT NICO. I HAVE NONE.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got my arms widened to welcome the insults. My body is ready.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
